10 Things The DTeam Should Never Forget
by Whirlwind Aroma Zoe
Summary: The D-Team forgets a different thing, but each one forgets their own thing. Rex is up. Zoe is next.
1. Max

The D-Team forgets many things. But each one forgets a different thing.

10 Things Max Taylor Should Never Forget!

* * *

1. Don't mistake Chomp's name as a dream you once had.

**Example:**

_Max was walking around fields of hamburgers. He came up to one and started chomping on it. Then another, and another, until he was stuffed. Then, started eating again seconds later. So, when Max found Chomp, he named it 'cause of it chomping on his nose, not because of the dream._

2. Rex wasn't named after the T-Rex!

**Example:**

_When they were walking to school, Max got a crazy Idea. 'Was Rex named after the T-Rex?' "Hey T-Rex, what were you named after?" Max called out to Rex. "My name's Rex, and I don't know, and I don't care." He said. Rex picked up his pace. Max did the same. When they got to Science, they were learning about the T-Rex when Max just called out to the whole class that Rex knows more about the T-Rex because he was named after it. Rex had to stand up in front of the entire class, saying facts about the T-Rex. He got to fact 101 before the bell rang. "Thanks for the lesson Mr. Fossil." Max teased, and soon, Max found himself in the nurse's office._

3. Zoe's last name is not her boyfriend!

4. Mrs. Taylor likes to get you busted!

5. Zoe doesn't love you, so stop asking her to marry you.

**Example:**

"_Hey Zoe, can I ask you something?" Max called. "Sure, what?" Zoe called. "Would you marry me? Come on, you know you love me!" Max asked. "Sick! No! One, we're too young, and two, I love Rex way more then you Dude, so STOP ASKING ME!" Zoe screamed while slapping Max away from her._

6. Rex's last name is not a guy who loves him.

7. Rex hates to be called Mr. Owen, and Zoe doesn't want to be called Mrs. Taylor or Mrs. Owen.

8. Never ask a girl you don't know to the dance, when you have 6 dates already.

**Example:**

"_Hey Grace, want to go to the dance with me?" Max said. "Sure, pick me up at 7:00 sharp." Grace called. "Got it." Max called back. "Huh, Max, you already have a date for the dance." Zoe snapped. "And, that's the 7__th__ girl he asked, and he doesn't even know any of them." Rex added. "So… Now I have a date for everyday of the week." Max informed. "10$ he'll get skin-alive by all his dates this Friday." Rex said to Zoe. "It'll be quicker than that." Zoe recalled. "Can I take you to the dance?" Rex said. "Sure, pick me up at 7:00, kay." Zoe recalled. "You got it." Rex called_

9. Think ahead of Rex, if you can! Even though You can't :)

10. And last but not least, The A in the A-Gang is not Apple Gang, but the Alpha Gang.

Max gets that wrong a lot, and Rex knows it.

* * *

**Rex:** Got that right!

**Zoe:** Hey, I knew it too, actually I knew it before you did, I told you!

**Rex:** Ok fine, but I know how to fix it.

**Zoe:** What is it, I need a good laugh, and I'm having a pretty bad day.

**Rex:** Other then Max asking you to marry him.

**Zoe:** Big time, what's your plan?

**Rex:** I have no idea where it's gonna go, but best choice we got is putting him with the A-Gang for a little while.

**Zoe:** Fine with me, let's do it.

* * *

First chapter done.

Next are Rex, then Zoe, and somebody after that, I don't know yet. If any request, fill me in. And yes, I'll do dinosaurs as well.


	2. Rex

The D-Team forgets many things. But each one forgets a different thing.

10 Things Rex Owen Should Never Forget!

**1.** Ace is not a card, so stop thinking about it when you play poker with Max!

**Ex. **_ 'Let's see, I need an Ace.' Rex looked over to his blue dinosaur, Ace. He looked back at Max, still thinking. He had an Ace in his hand. He picked the card up and set it down. "Ace, I win." He yelled. Max furiously slammed the cards down. But, Rex wasn't enjoying the win, since Ace, his dinosaur, jumped on him when he heard the name. 'When I said I needed an Ace, I mean a card, not my Dinosaur.' Rex sighed.  
_

**2.** Max has no attention span!

**3.** Max likes to get on your nerves!

**4.** You like Zoe, but you already know that Max likes her to.

- Because of this, he likes to make it in some competition.

**Ex. ** _"I challenge you, Rex, to see who can get the heart of Zoe Drake." Max said. "No, Max, since the last time we did that, we got slapped, twice." Rex said. "Ok T-Rex, but you have to admit first that Zoe likes me best." Max said smiling. "I'll admit alright._" _Rex said, getting a devilish grin. "I'm not hearing defeat." Max said, not feeling the movement Rex is doing. "Hey Zoe, nice to see you." Rex said waving his hand. Max quickly looked behind him and yelled, "I love you Zoe, please marry me. You know I love you." Max yelled. He opened his eyes to see Zoe, and a steaming Maryann. "Oh, sorry, did I say just Zoe, and mean Zoe and Maryann." Rex said. "You are so dead Taylor." Maryann screeched as she chased Max around. "So ends this story, right?" Zoe asked. "It's just getting started." Rex recalled._

**5. **Just because you're an Ancient, doesn't mean you're old and live in the Museum.

**6. **You're not the king since your dinosaur's name is Ace, meaning #1.

**7. **Dr. Taylor as no skill what so ever in lassoing, so stop telling him that he'll get the hang of it.

**8.** Max and you aren't brothers, just close friends, but you use the word brother as a sign of deep friendship and respect.

**9.** Ignore the things Max says, and only slap him when he goes too far, like asking the Alpha Gang to release all dinosaurs when they got more then he does.

**10. **Last but not least, you can't be sure that you're always right and Max is always wrong.

-Rex hates to admit this

* * *

**Rex:** Yes, but it won't happen all the time. Max is right only when it comes to fighting and competitions.

**Zoe:** Even though it's true, you can at least make sure Max stays completely away when she's telling the things I have to remember.

**Me:** Please, and Zoe you have only 5 things to remember. But they have long Examples.

**Zoe:** Sucks to me.

**Rex:** At least yours aren't embarrassing.

**Me:** Yes, but that's for comedy.

**Zoe:** I love it when you look embarrass Rex, your cute that way.

**Max:** _*Hears Zoe say cute and runs to see what's 'cute' but runs into a screen door*_

**Me:** At least you got your wish, Zoe.

**Zoe:** Ya I did.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, and that Zoe's is suppose to be shorter, but each have a explanation and story behind it.


End file.
